McDonald's Happy Meal (USA)/List of toys (BigSpinCoaster version)
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions from 1979 to the present day by BigSpinCoaster. 1979 * Ronald McDonald's Circus Wagon (July; first Happy Meal promotion) 1980 1981 1982 * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial toys (October) 1983 * Return of the Jedi toys (May) 1984 1985 * Voltron Defender of the Universe toys (January) * Pumpkin Patch Buckets (October) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe toys for boys and She-Ra Princess of Power toys for girls (March) 1986 * Care Bears toys for girls and M.A.S.K. toys for boys (September) * McBoo Glow in the dark Halloween pails (October) * Jim Henson's The Christmas Toy toys (December) 1987 * Silverhawks toys (January) * Garbage Pail Kids dolls and sticker cards (October) 1988 * Muppet Babies Halloween pails (October) 1989 * The Little Mermaid toys for girls and The Legend of Zelda toys for boys (November) 1990 * Nintendo Power toys (April) * M&M's Halloween pails (October) * Home Alone toys (December) 1991 * Star Trek (Original Series and Next Generation) toys (September) * McDonald's Halloween Changeables (October) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too toys (December) 1992 * Shining Time Station toys (June) * Tiny Toon Adventures flip car toys (September) 1993 * Mighty Max toys for boys and Polly Pocket toys for girls (June) * Cabbage Patch Kids Halloween dolls (October) * M&M's Holiday candy dispensers (December) 1994 * Muppet Halloween pails (October) * NHL Hockey toys for boys and Holiday Barbie dolls for girls (December) 1995 * Spider-Man toys (February) 1996 * Toy Story toys (January) * 1996 Team USA Summer Olympics (Atlanta) toys (July) * Space Jam toys (November) 1997 * Batman/Superman Adventures toys (November) 1998 * Pokemon Red & Blue toys (September) * Game Boy Color toys (October) 1999 * Generation Girl dolls for girls and Lego Racers toys for boys (April) * Pokemon Pikachu toys (September) * Sesame Street 30 Wonderful Years toys (November) * Toy Story 2 toys (December) 2000 * The Tigger Movie (February) * Teletubbies plush toys (April) * Disney's Dinosaur toys (May) * 2000 Team USA Summer Olympics (Sidney) toys (July) * M&M's Halloween candy dispensers (October) * Hello Kitty Holiday toys for girls and Holiday Hot Wheels toys for boys (December) 2001 * Dragon Tales toys (May) * Barbie Disney Princess dolls for girls and Buzz Lightyear toys for boys (June) * Power Rangers Time Force toys (July) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (August) 2002 * Piglet's Big Movie (March) * Power Rangers Wild Force toys (May) 2003 * Power Rangers Forever Red toys for boys and Barbie dolls for girls (April) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater toys for boys and Limited Too toys for girls (June) * Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire toys (December) 2004 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder toys (March) * Six Flags Worldwide Thrills toys (July) 2005 2006 2007 2008 * Power Rangers Jungle Fury toys (May) 2009 * MCDonald,s Happy Birthday Happy Meal toys (July) 2010 * Toy Story 3 toys (June) * Despicable Me toys (July) * Planes toys (August) 2011 * Winnie the Pooh toys (May) * Green Lantern (2011 movie) toys (June) * Cars 2 toys (July) * Smurfs toys (August) * Pokemon Black and White toys (September) * Hello Kitty toys for girls and Amtrak toys for boys (November) (based on this promotion) 2012 * Time out with Hello Kitty watches for girls and Brothers The Endless Adventure toys for boys (April) * Pinball Zoo toys (September) 2013 * Nintendo toys (May) * Lego Friends dolls for girls and DC Super Friends toys for boys (June) * Despicable Me 2 toys (July) * Monsters University Halloween pails (October) * Build-A-Bear Workshop Pokemon X/Y Bears plush toys (September) 2014 * Frozen toys for girls and Avengers toys for boys (January) * The Lego Movie toys (February) * Thomas & Friends toys (May) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) toys (July) * My Little Pony toys and Transformers toys (August) * Lego Ronald McDonald and Friends toys (September) * Minecraft toys for boys and Build-A-Bear Workshop toys for girls (October) 2015 * DC Comics toys (March) * Home toys (April) * Justice "Just Shine" toys for girls and Discovery Shark Week toys for boys (July) * Minions toys (August) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September) * Emoji Halloween pails (October) * Peanuts (2015 movie) toys (November) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens toys for boys and Build-A-Bear Workshop Holiday toys for girls (December) 2016 * Kung Fu Panda 3 toys (February) * Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows toys (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * McTablet Fun toys (August) * Pokemon Go toys (September) * It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown toys (October) * Dreamworks Trolls toys for girls and Justice League toys for boys (November) * Hello Sanrio toys for girls and Star Wars toys for boys (December) 2017 * Emoji Fun toys (January) * The Lego Batman Movie toys (February) * Power Rangers (2017 movie) toys (March) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (April) * Teenie Beanie Boo toys (May) * Hello Kitty toys for girls and Super Mario toys for boys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * The Emoji Movie toys (August) 2018 * Peter Rabbit toys (February) * Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse toys (December) Category:McDonald's Category:United States Category:Happy Meal Category:Lists Category:Toys Category:Kids meals by BigSpinCoaster